brickipediagamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Brickipedia Games Wiki:Game Proposals
Here, you can submit your ideas for future RPGs. Category:Brickipedia Games Wiki Submissions Space, Castle and City RPG It's a clash of classics, Includes minifigures, sets etc from 1970's to 2012. -CzechMate :Castle vs. Space is a good idea, but City doesn't have as many iconic minifigures. 10:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Monster Fighter's RPG Be a Monster Fighter or a hero! Monsters can have hiding spray, and scare abilities, while The Monster Catchers have behicles and the right know-how --CzechMate Support '''I'm not sure about the other one, but this sounds great! -Cligra '''Support Not sure if there are enough heroes, but I could bring in the Pharaohs' Quest characters I guess. 10:22, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Support Sound good. --Dataman1 I don't see why not--JMS Star Wars (sorry but it had to be said :D) * Was thinking maybe a Clone Troopers vs Droids to start off, then later on become Rebel Troopers vs Stormtroopers (or maybe as a later game). Have a range of weapons and equipment which has appeared in Star Wars sets and video games, eg blaster, blaster rifle, rangefinder, jetpack etc. Also have experience, allowing players to rank up, change their type of trooper (eg choose to upgrade from a Phase I Clone Trooper to a Phase II Trooper, then to a Phase II Star Corps Trooper) or upgrade weapons (which affects accuracy, speed, damage, number of shots per turn). Idea for a character layout: (link). Haven't really thought out the game itself though, but I guess that'd really be up to whoever's authorised to run the games anyway :) 03:22, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :* Sure. Can't say I'm that interested, but I'm sure it would work well. -Cligra :* Support It did have to be said. I don't know if that's one that I would want to run though, but that would probably be a pretty easy one. Outside of abilities at least. 10:17, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::*Nevermind, I didn't read through that entirely. If it's clones vs. droids then it really wouldn't need abilities. I think that each upgrade should have something special about it, but that could always be just an extra health point on top of a full healing. 10:27, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::*Sorry, but I just finished reading. :P The only problem with armor upgrades (and such) is probabilities. They'd each have to affect the probabilities and that isn't something I'd like to handle. 10:31, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::* Yeah, I was thinking that Jedi would make things too complicated, and they'd just totally dominate everyone else anyway. I was thinking that armour would basically result in extra health. But yeah I was thinking that visors, rangefinders and the scopes found on weapons ( , , etc) would affect accuracy. Personally I'd probably work out what I wanted the probabilities to be like then build a Java program to calculate the hits when the game actually started, but that's probably just me overcomplicating things :D Anyway, it was just an idea :) 11:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Maze of the Heroes RPG I am not sure I should post this because it is still on Brickipedia but here goes. It is a fantasy RPG were the heroes fight monesters and other heroes, improve articles on Brickipedia to get to the center of the maze to get rewards Brick bobby - maze of the heroes RPG 17:04, March 22, 2012 (UTC)